playstationhomefandomcom-20200214-history
NAMCO Museum Trial
The NAMCO Museum Trial is a game released on the Hong Kong and Japan PlayStation Stores. It is the first game to have prizes for PlayStation Home as its rewards. The Japanese version has been found to give people errors, asking them for a code when they try to play the arcade machines in their house. To ensure that you do not receive this error, download and install the Hong Kong version. How to Obtain # If you have previously installed the Japanese download of the NAMCO Museum Trial, then remove it and follow the steps below. If not, then please continue on to step two. # Create a Hong Kong account. You can find a video detailing this process here. (PlayStation Home Wiki and any of its users are not responsible for the content in the previous link.) # After creating a Hong Kong account, log into the PlayStation Network and go to the PlayStation Store. # While in the store, navigate to the Game Demos and find the NAMCO Museum Trial. # Download the game, it will be free. # After the game is downloaded, log back onto the Master Account of the system and install the game. # Once installed, log into the user that you would like the NAMCO unlocks in Home for. # Play the game! Games PAC-MAN Pac-Man is an arcade game developed by NAMCO in 1980. In this arcade game, you play as a circular character, with the main goal to eat all of the dots in the level without dying. There are four ghosts by the nicknames of Inky, Pinky, Blinky, and Clyde whom you have to dodge. Rewards PAC-MAN T-Shirt How to Obtain: ''Eat a cherry, these randomly appear on both Stage 1 and Stage 2. '''NAMCO Shorts' How to Obtain: Eat a strawberry, these randomly appear on Stage 2. NAMCO Shoes (Female Only) How to Obtain: Beat Stage 2. PAC-MAN Arcade Machine How to Obtain: ''Eat all four of the ghosts with one power pellet (the large yellow circles). The power pellets appear in the four corners of each stage. Galaga Galaga is an arcade game developed by NAMCO in 1981. This is a fixed shooter arcade game in which you have to obtain as many points as possible by shooting insect-like creatures which incessantly try to bomb your ship in a multitude of flying patterns. Only by moving left and right while counter attacking your foes can you defeat them for the greater good. '''Rewards' NAMCO Chair How to Obtain: ''Beat Stage 1. '''Galaga T-Shirt' How to Obtain: Beat Stage 2. Galaga Jacket How to Obtain: Let the enemy capture a ship (you must have more than one life to do this). Your captured ship will turn red. Kill all of the enemies around the enemy holding your ship. When he is the last one, follow his pattern. Right as he is going off of the bottom of the screen, crash into your ship (the red one). After the game, you should get a gift. Galaga Arcade Machine How to ''Obtain: Let the enemy capture a ship (you must have more than one life to do this). Your captured ship will turn red. Once the enemy has your ship and has returned to the top of the screen, kill the enemy who is holding your ship. If you do this right, the ship you rescued will come down allowing you to have two shooting instead of one. Xevious Xevious is an arcade game developed by NAMCO in 1982. This is a scrolling shooter arcade game in which you have to make it through the world without losing all of your lives. This game has hidden things throughout it called Sol Towers (White Tower) and White Flags. '''Rewards' ??? How to Obtain: Beat the game. (Two stages) Xevious T-Shirt How to Obtain: Find the white tower in the first stage. This tower is located in the grass off to the right and below the path which has the three stationary vehicles on it. You must bomb the grass to make it appear. Xevious Arcade Machine How to Obtain: Find the white flag. The white flag is located on the first full-length river that you run into. You must bomb the river in order to make it appear. Dig-Dug Dig-Dug is an arcade game developed by NAMCO in 1982. The objective of this basic arcade game is to eliminate all of the ground dwelling monsters. You can do this two different ways. The first way is by blowing them up until they pop, and the second one is by dropping a rock on them. Rewards Pooka Ornament How to Obtain: Beat Stage 2. Dig-Dug T-Shirt How to Obtain: Eat the carrot. Dig-Dug Ballcap How to Obtain: Eat the turnip. Dig-Dug Arcade Machine How to Obtain: Kill two enemies using one rock. The best way to do this is to lure them into following you, then create one straight path under a rock, once you run into the rock turn either right or left, causing it to fall and kill the enemies below you. 100% Getting 100% on all four of the NAMCO games will reward you with the NAMCO Museum Table, which allows you to play all four of the games.